goosebumpsadventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Talbot
Peter Talbot is the leader of the Talbot Wolfpack of Everett, Washington, as well as the main character in Full Moon High. Characteristics Name: Peter Talbot Age: 16-17 Hair: Black (both human and lycan) Eyes: Blue (human) Yellow (lycan) Likes: Games, Reading, Soccer (later on as he adepts in sports) Having friends Dislikes: Being bullied, Bullies, losing control of his lycan basic instincts, hurting people, losing friends Family: Lawrence Talbot (father-deceased), Ben Talbot (uncle-deceased), Katherine Talbot (mother-unknown/missing), Sir John Talbot (Grandfather) History Born in the Talbot Family, Peter had a pretty lonely childhood. His parents disappeared on him, and he was left alone with his estranged grandfather, Sir John Talbot who lived in Talbot Hall located in Washington. He grew up not having many friends, except for one in kindergarten, Christine Argent, and one who left him unintentionally, Ashley Norwest. All his life, he had been a sickly skinny boy, who was bullied by some of the more relentless students in his school. That and being with an estranged grandfather wasn’t all that good. But he didn’t let it get him down, as he still had Christie, and Mikey Corvic, whom he met in the fourth grade. But all that changed, once he was bitten by a werewolf at the age of 16 on spring break. Twelve days later on his first full moon, he transforms, but surprisingly doesn’t become a monster in personality. However, he has gained a sense of freedom with his new form, as well as no illness, as the transformation had made him stronger. The next morning, he wakes up at his grandfather’s front yard, with him standing above him with a blanket. It is revealed that his grandfather is a werewolf as well, and that the reason why he had remained isolated from him was because he didn’t want him to be scared of him. But Peter is more than happy to accept that, and the two are now closer than ever. Weeks pass as Peter becomes stronger, more confident, and a better person. But in time, eh realizes that he isnt the only werewolf or creature in the night in Washington. And so, by putting together a group of werewolves, whom were transformed by the same one that made him, he vows to use his powers to do good, and in some way change people’s point of view about werewolves. Appearance Human In his human form, Peter's a young man at the age of sixteen, slim build but not gangly, Caucasian, with black messy hair with bangs on the left side being unkempt, and blue eyes, hidden behind glasses. His attire is usually a black T-shirt, with blue baggy jeans, and red and white sneakers with a blue and black hooded sports authority jacket halfway zipped up, a green long sleeved sweater tied around his waist, and a black backpack on his left shoulder. After he's bitten, his physique gains a little muscle mass, a small build but hiding power nonetheless. He loses the glasses showing his eyes. Personality Peter is a typical teenage boy his own age. Although most of his life, he has been constantly bullied by Roland in high school, and Kenny Minnette from grade school and high school, as well as their cronies, Donald, Mark, Tubbs, and Kenny's brother, Jimmy, who's a senior and more sadistic than his brother. This bullying has led a sort of self-isolation for him, keeping him from accepting others into his life. Although he longs for companionship and friends, he fears that they will leave him or be taken by it. He initially has a laidback and passive personality, mostly due to having asthma and health conditions. Once he has been changed, his passive nature remains, but he becomes more daring and more into activities, mostly with the Soccer team. Peter shows a great fear of emotional pain and of being hated or left behind, likely due to his perception of being abandoned in his youth and, subsequently, blaming himself for not being good enough to make his grandfather notice him. In general, Peter is shown to be quite introverted due to having little to no meaningful contact with others. In social party situations, he is shown to feel quite awkward, and he often has difficulty how to interact around others. He is shown to the extreme of this, forsaking many lives (even his own) to save one person. He hates being bullied, done not only on himself, but on to others as well. Peter also cares deeply for his friends; He cares for all of his friends deeply, and will fight to the finish to defend them. He's considered a determined character who strives for the survival of his friends, often placing his own life on the line. Peter is an unususally brash, daring character who acts before he thinks. He has a resolute and determined personality which always places his friends priority over himself and attempts to to save anyone close to him, regardless of the situation. Due to his compasionate personality, he draws other survivors close to him, despite most initial negative impressions. Skills/Abilities Relationships Parents: Sir John Talbot: Mikey Corvic: Christine Argent: Ashley Norwest: Sarah Pattrel: Maria DeBlanca: Tom Sizemore: Kylie Jinxem: Derek Parker: Gallery Peter Talbot's Pack Uniform.JPG|Peter in Talbot Pack uniform Trivia *The name Talbot comes from the main character that is bitten and turned into a werewolf from the classic and remade film by Universal Studios, The Wolfman. *Peter's personality is that of Peter Parker's from Spider-Man, in which both are lonely outcasts from high school, and both take it upon themselves to use their powers for good. Category:Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Talbot Pack Category:Full Moon High